In recent years, both the mobility of users of computing devices and the number of locations where users can receive network access have increased significantly. Reliable and secure networks are desirable for many enterprises (e.g., business, government, agencies, etc.).
Thus, it is desirable to enable a remote user working outside an enterprise network to connect to the network in a secure fashion, often via a public network (e.g., the Internet).
Among many techniques developed to transmit traffic over a public network, virtual private network (VPN) technology is widely used to provide a secure tunnel between remote users and an enterprise network by enabling exchange of encrypted data over any public network, such as, for example, the Internet or other wide area networks. VPN technology typically encompasses protocols such as, for example, Point-to-Point Tunneling Protocol (PPTP) and Layer Two Tunneling Protocol with Internet Protocol security (L2TP/IPSec).